muscle_hustle_wrestlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gear
"Get gear for your wrestler by playing special levels! It will make your wrestlers stronger." -Ms. Gibbs on Gears Gears are pieces of equipment that must be added to wrestlers in order to increase their stats and make them eligible for promotion. Description reaches the final level of her current tier, she will not be able to move on until she finds and equips the required gears.]] Every wrestler is entitled to equip a set of three '''gears' as they are promoted and acquire more stars. During their first two tiers, all wrestlers must equip specific gears that will add a percentage bonus to their Health, Attack and Speed (see Stats for more info). Just like wrestlers and coaches, all gears rank from 1 to 5 stars. Gears can be general, weight-based, role-based and/or gender-based. Once a wrestler is promoted, his/her previous gears are "consumed" and new ones are available. By the time a wrestler reach his/her final tier, he/she will be eligible to choose among several Capstone Gears, and such choice is limited only by their Talent. Every piece of gear obtained is stored in the Inventory, from where the player can manage them with two available options: either equip or sell them. Their trading value depends on the amount of stars they carry: * 1-star gears can be sold for 10 HB$ * 2-star gears can be sold for 20 HB$ * 3-star gears can be sold for 30 HB$ * 4-star gears can be sold for 40 HB$ * 5-star gears can be sold for 50 HB$ Finally, missing gears will be grayed out but can be located by clicking on the "GET IT NOW", a screen will list all possible matches and events where such gears can be found. Finding Gears There are only two possible game types where gears can be found: Championships Gears are spread among the 15 available single-player championships and are rewarded whenever a player wins a match. 1-star gears are found in the earliest championships while 4-star gears can only be found in the latest and most difficult ones. [[Special Matches|'Special Matches']] Gears can also be found during limited-time matches. Gears in such matches range from 3 to 5 stars depending on the type and difficulty of the match. Likewise, Capstone gears can be obtained only be playing Special Matches. Equipping Gears . A Gear with a small bluish 'Gear Icon' on the lower left means there are Wrestlers that can be equipped with it.]]'Gears''' can equipped by: # Accessing the GEAR tab on the Wrestler Info (see picture above) # Accessing the Inventory and clicking on the Gear you wish to equip. List of Default Gears Click on the Gear for more info 1-Star Gears These can only be equipped by 1-star Jobbers: Male * Men's TMH Bible * Men's Student Dumbells * Big Boy Pants Female * Ladies' TMH Bible * Ladies' Student Dumbells * Big Girl Pants 2-Star Gears These can be equipped by 2-star Jobbers and Pros: Male Light * Slim Guy's Hoodie * Slim Guy's Wristbands * Slim Guy's Boots Male Middle * Athletic Dude's Hoodie * Athletic Dude's Wristbands * Athletic Dude's Boots Male Heavy * Big Boy's TMH T-Shirt * Big Boy's Wristbands * Big Boy's Boots Female Light * Slim Girl's TMH T-Shirt * Slim Girl's Sleeves * Slim Girl's Boots Female Middle * Athletic Girl's TMH T-Shirt * Athletic Girl's Sleeves * Athletic Girl's Boots Female Heavy * Big Girl's TMH T-Shirt * Big Girl's Sleeves * Big Girl's Boots 3-Star Gears These can be equipped by 3-star Jobbers (Capstone, see below), Pros and Superstars: Male Hard Heads * Men's Skull T-Shirt * Torn Men's Jeans * Men's Biker Boots Female Hard Heads * Ladies' Skull T-Shirt * Torn Ladies' Jeans * Biker Boots Male Law & Disorder: * Prison Gang Bandana * Prison Knuckledusters * Prison Shirt Female Law & Disorder * Prison Shackles * Prison Pants * Prison Sneakers Male Olympians * Cool Men's Sweatbands * Slick Gym Shorts * Fresh Sport Socks Female Olympians * Cool Ladies' Sweatbands * Track Leggings * Ladies' Lightning Running Shoes Male Showman * Men's Funky Tophat * Men's Starlight Pants * Golden Boy Boots Female Showman * Ladies' Funky Top Hat * Golden Sleeves * Golden Girl Boots Male Wild * Wolfksin Vest * Men's Snakeskin Pants * Gatorskin Boots Female Wild * Wolfskin Top * Ladies' Snakeskin Pants * Mambaskin Boots 4-Star Gears These can be equipped by 4-star Pros (Capstone, see below) and Superstars: Male Hard Heads * Men's Black Leather Jacket * Men's Studded Wristbands Female Hard Heads * Ladies' Black Leather Jacket * Ladies' Studded Wristbands Male Law & Disorder * Police Pants * SWAT Boots Female Law & Disorder * Police Cap * Police Shirt Male Olympians * Men's Flashy Tank Top * Men's Lightning Running Shoes Female Olympians * Ladies' Flashy Tank Top * Leg Warmers Male Showman * Macho Jewelry * Shiny Jacket Female Showman * Golden Bikini * Ladies' Starlight Pants Male Wild * Grizzly Fur Cap * Crocskin Wristbands Female Wild * Viper Cap * Polar Bear Skin Wristbands 5-Star Gears These can be equipped only by 5-star Superstars and are all Capstone Gears: Main article: Capstone Gear Unique Superstar Gears Upon reaching their 4th star, every Superstar needs to obtain a specific piece of gear, which is directly related to his/her drafted alignment. This exclusive piece of gear can only be found in that Superstar's Special Match and it will always be the top gear with a bonus to attack, except for two (see Trivia). The following is a list of Unique Superstar Gears: Bareknuckle Bob * Bob's Clean Bandages * Bob's Well Used Bandages Body Check * Nikki's Blank Stare Mask * Nikki's Intimidating Mask Bouncing Bruno Brutalis * Bruno's Bright Two Tone Gloves * Bruno's Dark Two Tone Gloves Coffin Nail Crawford * Henry's Black Coffin * Henry's Red Coffin Deadly Don Doubledare * Don's Neon Flame Spandex * Don's Fiery Flame Spandex El Ajudicador * Abraham's All-Seeing Eye * Abraham's Third Eye The Icebreaker * Snorri's Grey Valhalla Helmet * Snorri's Red Valhalla Helmet La Calavera Catrina * Catalina's Femur * Catalina's Humerus Lady Haze * Hazy's Pink Wig * Hazy's Yellow Wig Long Neck Rothbert * Odette's Black Opera Gloves * Odette's Red Opera Gloves Mad Mike * Mike's Green Bandana and Elbow Pads * Mike's Bandana and Elbow Pads Samson * Samson's Bearskin Armbands * Bad Samson's Bearskin Armbands Shady Cady * Ray's C-Block Special * Ray's D-Block Special The Serpent * Slitherine's Large Green Snake * Slitherine's Large Black Snake Trainyard Dynamite * Cedric's Shiny Bracelets * Cedric's Rusty Bracelets Tiny Tower * Ben's Red Kilt * Ben's Black Kilt Vicious Victoria * Victoria's Royal Blue Scarf * Victoria's Golden Scarf Wicked Warhead * Wiktor's Warhead * Wiktor's Black Warhead Trivia * Currently, there are 6 1-star gears, 18 2-star gears, 30 3-star gears, 20 4-star gears (not counting Capstone Gears) and 36 unique superstar gears, totaling 110 mandatory gears. * Catalina's and Abraham's unique gears are the only ones that provide bonus to Speed and Health instead of Attack, respectively. Category:Gears